


Local Android Needs A Hug

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, luckily for him Geordi is a very tactile person, season one Data is touch starved as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Data has never been touched affectionately before, he finds he rather likes it. Fortunately for him, Geordi is happy to provide as much contact as he needs.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Local Android Needs A Hug

"You touch me often." A simple statement of fact. A fact that Data was fond of. In his life prior to Geordi joining him as part of the crew of the Enterprise, Data had not been touched much. It seemed that no one was willing to make contact with him unless necessary, or if they were attempting to cause him distress. But Geordi was not like that.

Geordi touched him often.

"I- yeah, yeah I suppose I do, Data. Why do you bring it up? Do you want me to stop?" Geordi turned from the PADD he was reading to look at Data, concern creasing his brow.

"No!" Data startled himself slightly with the force of his response, "I- that is. No. I enjoy the physical contact you initiate between us. I would not like you to stop."

Geordi smiled slightly, concern replaced with bemusement. Or, at least, that's what Data thought it was. He still wasn't particularly skilled at reading expressions, especially on Geordi's face, despite how often he saw it, as his VISOR obscured his eyes.

"Okay, so...why did you bring it up?"

"I like it. I have never been touched before unless out of necessity or unkindness, you touch me in a way that is kind, and casual. I like it," Data did his best to smile in a way that was not awkward, though he felt it was likely that he had failed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Data. I'd been worried you weren't keen on physical contact, since you never initiated it yourself, so I've actually been holding back a bit. I'm a pretty tactile person, and the amount of physical contact I like to make is sometimes a bit too much for people. But, yeah, I'm glad you like it," Geordi was definitely happy now, his bright smile made Data wish he could share in the joy that always looked so beautiful on Geordi's face.

"You have been 'holding back'?" Data tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah, like I said, I was a bit worried of being too much. Why? Would you like me to touch you more?"

"You could touch me more?" Data straightened suddenly, enthused at the idea of more contact with his friend.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to," Geordi laughed as Data's attempt at a smile widened, "Is there any specific way you want me to touch you?"

"I...do not know. I do not know enough about human contact to know what would be an appropriate way for you to touch me," Data's brow furrowed.

"Well, how about a hug?" Geordi stood up from the sofa and opened his arms, inviting Data in.

"Yes, I think I would like that," Data eagerly stepped into Geordi's embrace, his mind running over the times he had observed humans hugging to determine what exactly he should be doing.

Geordi's arms wrapped tightly around his torso, pulling Data close to him and resting his head on Data's shoulder. Data reciprocated the touch with his arms around Geordi’s shoulders, carefully calculating how much pressure would be appropriate.

"How's this?" Geordi's voice was soft, and very close to Data's ear.

Data couldn't find the words to respond, his positronic brain not having room to focus on words at the same time as thinking about how to hug back properly and how it felt to be embraced like this.

"Data, you okay?" Geordi leaned back slightly to look into Data's face, the crease had returned to his brow.

Data nodded, "I am...quite well. Am I doing this correctly?"

"Yeah, you're just fine, I was just a little worried, you're hardly ever this quiet."

"I am hardly ever held like this," Data didn't expect the sad slant to Geordi's eyebrows that appeared with his smile.

"I'll hold you like this as much as you like, whenever you like. Well, I mean maybe not for long when we're on duty, and maybe not in the middle of the bridge because I don't want to annoy the captain by cuddling in front of the view screen, but you get the idea," the slant of Geordi's eyebrows softened as he spoke.

"Thank you, Geordi," Data pulled Geordi closer to him again, tucking his head into the nook between Geordi’s neck and shoulder.

"No problem, D."

**Author's Note:**

> In what is likely a surprise to no one, this is not the first time I have projected my need for a hug onto Data. (If you want to see the first time, read my fic May I Hug You?)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
